


The Monday Drive

by onehellofabutlerx



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Rhett, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Kidnapping, Lemon, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sub Link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehellofabutlerx/pseuds/onehellofabutlerx
Summary: Rhett and Link (alternate universe). Link is pulled over by a police officer (Rhett), and things go south very quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Writers Note: This is an old story from last year. -Going to bring all my scattered fics and post them on AO3.)

Link had pulled out of his driveway with an array of things to do. So much to do, the typical Monday morning hum-drum filled with transferring money, paying bills and all the things people always avoid doing until that mother of a day, rolls around. But Link never let things get him down, no matter how much weighed on him, his good spirited nature is one of the many things people love about him, and gravitate towards.

It was sunny out, and regardless of the tasks at hand, a nice day, something most people tend to overlook, but not the raven haired, bifocal wearing, ray of good nature. Something he did overlook however was the speed limit, the loud chirp of a police siren caught his attention. Looking in the rearview mirror of his little blue Honda, he realized that sound was meant for him. "Great, a ticket is the perfect way to start off my day." he thought to himself,as the officer pulled him to the side.

Link watched from his mirror as a tall man with dark sunshades stepped out the police car, somehow his upward orientated hair wasn't hindered by his police hat, an unusual look but the man pulled it off.

"Is there a problem officer?" Link asked, trying to keep a neutral tone.

"Did you happen to notice your speed back there?" the tall man answered.

"No sir. I thought I was doing the limit, but I drive this street to and from work so much I don't always pay attention, I just operate on auto pilot." the shorter man rambled a bit more than he meant to.

"I see. License and registration, please."

Link knew this would rain on his air to keep this busy day positive, glancing up at the gold plated name tag pin to the shirt of his storm cloud he said "Listen... Officer Rhett. Is there any way you can please just let me off with a warning? I have so much to do." he tried to muster his best apologetic tone. But the man standing above him appeared un-phased.

"License and registration, please." Rhett repeated, if anything a drop more harshly than before.

Link dug through his glove box until he could produced the materials to the officer, upon doing so the cop took the items back to his car and stayed almost a little too long. Or maybe it just seemed that way, given Link had so much to do... It's that way sometimes, like when you are trying extra hard to be quiet, and it seems little sounds that you never noticed before, are just magnified. Finally Rhett returned and Link was so ready to leave, he was almost looking forward to seeing the ticket. But he furrowed his brows when he saw the distressingly hard expression set on the officer's face.

"Officer?"

"You're going to have to come with me."

"I don't understand, is something wrong?" Link was more than a little scared at this point, surely he wasn't going more than 5 mph over the limit... Surely that wouldn't merit this.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to exit your vehicle."

"But?" Link began, cut short by a demanding "Now!" that scattered the rest of Link's thoughts.

He took his keys and stepped out onto the mildly busy shoulder.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." The cop began reciting rights without any further explanation, as he started patting down Links, arms, legs, torso and crotch. Link jumped, surprised and more than a little shocked when the officer touched his manhood. While he'd never been arrested before in his life, he never expected a pat-down. Especially going... There.

Afterward the officer placed the shorter man in handcuffs and walked him to the squad car, placing him in the back seat. Surely this was some sort of mistake, but given this cop's apparent edgy mood, Link decided to wait to get to the station to address his concerns of false detainment. His freshly recited rights dancing in his mind, almost like a threat to remain silent.

Link had no idea where the station was located though, leaving him with no idea how long this ride would take. So he just set there uncomfortably with the handcuffs pulling at his skin, watching Sunset Blvd and all its palm trees pass by out the window. He glanced ahead at his driver and noticed the cop turning off his walky-talky. Strange, but then again what about this day wasn't?

Several minutes and streets came and went, testing Link's seal of silence... Where were they going? Did Rhett's station belong in a different part of LA? Thirty or so minutes later, and areas Link did not recognize pushed him to break his seal and ask "...Um, officer? How much farther is your station? ...Must have past a few already."

"Not much longer." was all the man answered.

That, however, wasn't enough, and Link was becoming concerned. "How much longer? Is... Is it, out-outside Hollywood?"

The blond glared at him through the rearview mirror, he appeared to be contemplating something heavily. Though intimidated, Link held his ground like a cornered cat, looking to him for an answer through the uncomfortable silence.

The driver didn't give him one, instead he responded by tossing some sort of small misting mechanism over his shoulder to Link, then quickly closing off the small glass opening between the two of them. Link panicked, thinking it was some sort of teargas, or laughing gas, or whatever gas or mace they used on uncooperative assailants. The small red cap sized thing jostled and fell off Links wriggling knee, to the empty seat next to him, and everything went black.

Day 1:

Link slowly came to, eyes still not opened yet but the feeling of being cold all over, the metal of the handcuffs becoming a beacon in sensation that helped bring him fully to consciousness. He was in some sort of a small room, there wasn't much light as his eyes came into focus. A jail cell? No... That can't be right... There's too many objects to be a cell... Boxes, a bookshelf, a mop. This is... This is... A basement! Panic over took him once again, and he tried to get his aching muscles to stand up, realizing he was handcuffed with his back to a concrete pole, attached to the ceiling... With that he also came to the horrifying realization that it was his bare back touching it. He was naked beyond still having his grey underwear that thankfully covered his manhood.

Link was about to cry out for help, when he remembered the tall man who must have done this to him. Where was he? Link's heart rate sped to a mile a minute, he started scuffling with the cuffs trying to work them off even though it was impossible. At that moment the black door across the room opened, and the tall man stepped inside, a smirk visible on the otherwise stone face.

"Let me go, you asshole! Let me go!" Link screamed, fear taking full control of him.

"Asshole? ...I'm not the asshole here." Rhett said, a little more suggestively than necessary.

Link's mouth flew open, and the reality of the situation set in: This lunatic planned to rape him.

With that the taller man rushed to grab Link's feet, as he did Link began kicking aiming for any part of the man. But given Link's position Rhett easily overpowered him, wrestling and pinning his feet underneath his knees while he reached over to one of the nearby boxes, taking out a silver pole with a cuff like hoop on either end. Link was conservative, but not too innocent to not know what it was, he'd seen enough pornos to know its use. He screamed, but Rhett slapped him, knocking his glasses to the floor, shutting him up. The taller man took advantage of Link's disorientation, wrestling his knees apart to quickly lock each end of the pole at nape of the knees. No one could close their legs with this contraption in place, it was more steadfast than the handcuffs: and those were very formidable.

"You can't! Please!" Link weakly protested.

"Shh... Just enjoy it." the cruel man whispered in his ear. Link shed a tear, a small bruise already forming on his cheek.

"There, there." Rhett placed his glasses back, framing his pretty little face once more.

Suddenly the fire to live kicked in once again and Link struggled aimlessly, trying to break away, yelling with reckless abandon to anyone beyond the basement walls that might hear him. Rhett stood, picking up a black strap with a ball attached in the center. When Link saw the gag he shut his mouth, ceasing his screams, but Rhett covered his nose, blocking all air flow. Within a few seconds Link had to open his mouth for air, and Rhett forced the gag right in, tying it to the back of his head, careful not to catch any of the perfect black hair.

Link looked up at him with fear laced eyes, sideways glasses and messy hair.

"You look delicious."

Rhett shuffled him, turning Link on the pole so his arms were bent more uncomfortably behind him with his face on the ground and his knees bent so not to put too much pressure on his arms... The restrains were doing their job well, Link's ass was presented high in the air, and at this angle rendering him completely helpless.

The taller man knelt down behind the grey briefs presented to him, rubbing his hand firmly from Link's balls to the top of his crack. The small whimper resulted behind the gag, only made Rhett's breathing hasten, and his burning need catch fire. He pulled down Link's underwear half way, revealing his beautiful ass, giving it another stroke. Rhett stopped in the center, finding Link's hole and pushing a large finger inside the tight orifice. Link squeezed his eyes shut, this was happening, he couldn't believe this was happening, pain shot through him confirming it: this man was going to rape him.

Rhett saw the twitch of pain from the intrusion, and decided to give him the small comfort of a little lube, to ease the pounding the smaller man was about to take. He reinserted his large finger and probed a few short seconds, but he found he didn't have the patience to open Link. The need to fuck him, tight and hot, was too great, and why tease himself with the formality of preparation? This was his ass, he earned it, entitlement written across the soft skin.

Rhett began unbuckling his belt and pants, Link's eyes shot open at that sound, he knew it was coming, and he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready. Rhett took out his cock, fully erect and hard. He had waited the entire drive for this, he had done more than enough waiting. He lined himself up with Link's quivering body and thrust inside, earning a muffled scream from the man beneath him, Link jolted as much as he could in pain (which wasn't much given the angle of his arms and his trapped knees). The taller man began rutting inside of him, filling him up to the hilt, pulling out slowly, then ramming back into him. The pain was unbearable for Link, but Rhett's pleasure was unmatched, and no signs of slowing were in sight. He gyrated his hips, grabbing on to Link's frame hard enough to leave marks. The small cries and whimpers urged Rhett's pace on, so fast Link's toes began to involuntarily curl in response.

Rhett pulled all the way out, and slammed in harder, again and again. He then without letting up, reached around and fondled Link's cock, pushing the underwear all the way down, he felt the warm appendage, then slapped it. Allowing it to swing to his pace of ramming. Then back to fondling, then pumping. Link's body began to betray him as his own cock began to grow hard from the contact, through the pain of his ass burning with the huge cock penetrating him, mercilessly.

Rhett pulled out and got up. Link thought it might be over, when he returned almost as quickly as he left, with a large dildo... Larger than Rhett's actual cock, and his was very hefty, both in length and girth.

"You see this?" Rhett put the large toy in front of Link's eyes "I'm going to pry your little ass, pry it open for me real good." he smiled, before shoving it in.

Another scream left Link's stretched lips, followed by weak broken words "Pl...Ah..Plea..PLEASE! ST... STOP! Hurts!" Was all the smaller man could manage before falling back into his small moans.

Rhett pounded him with the toy, then slowed as some sort of clicking sound hit the air, and the thing began vibrating violently, he had it at the highest setting. "Ah!" Link cried again, before falling back into his tear streaked state.

Rhett was enjoying this far too much. Once the toy was lodged in deeply, he left it to gitter inside while he grabbed Link's now hard cock. He started pumping it again, but wasn't happy with the angle, so he decided to change Link's position. He picked him up so the smaller man was now unsteadily kneeling with his knees spread apart, putting his back so it leaned on the poll for support. The toy wedged even deeper by the contact of the pole, Link closed his eyes beyond fighting at this point... Anything he would do now, would only make his situation worse.

Rhett reclaimed his member, stroking a few more times before bending down and taking it into his mouth. He suckled Link's member, feeling the vibration of the toy through him, hair tickling his nose. Rhett bobbed, sucking hard until Link cam into his mouth. He detached and stood over Link, spitting it on his face. Link went into a shocked state and passed out, collapsing forward, twisting his still handcuffed arms.


End file.
